looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 1/14/18 - 1/20/18
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *1/14/18 - 7am - Slap Hoppy Mouse/Slick Chick/Snow Business/Sock A Doodle Do/Solid Tin Coyote/Soup or Sonic/Spaced Out Bunny/Star Is Bored, A/Steal Wool/Stooge For a Mouse/Stop! Look! And Hasten!/Strangled Eggs/Street Cat Named Sylvester, A *1/14/18 - 3pm - Daffy Flies North/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Design for Leaving/Devil May Hare/Devil's Feud Cake/D'Fightin' Ones/Dime to Retire *1/15/18 - 7am - Stupor Duck/Stupor Salesman/Sugar and Spies/Superior Duck/Suppressed Duck/Tease for Two/There They Go-Go-Go!/This Is a Life/Thumb Fun/Tired and Feathered/To Beep or Not to Beep/To Hare Is Human/Too Hop to Handle *1/15/18 - 3pm - Rabbit of Seville/Rabbit Transit/Rabbitson Crusoe/Rabbit's Feat/Rabbit's Kin/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Ready, Woolen and Able/Ready..Set..Zoom!/Red Riding Hoodwinked/Rhapsody Rabbit/Road Runner a Go-Go/Robin Hood Daffy/Robot Rabbit *1/16/18 - 7am - Touche and Go/Transylvania 6-5000/Trap Happy Porky/Tree Cornered Tweety/Tree For Two/Trick or Tweet/Tugboat Granny/Tweet and Lovely/Tweet and Sour/Tweet Dreams/Tweet Zoo/Tweet Tweet Tweety/Tweetie Pie *1/16/18 - 3pm - Room and Bird/Rushing Roulette/Sandy Claws/Satan's Waitin'/Scaredy Cat/Scarlet Pumpernickle/Scrambled Aches/Scent-imental Over You/Sheep Ahoy/Sheep in the Deep, A/Shishkabugs/Shot and Bothered/Show Biz Bugs *1/17/18 - 7am - Clippety Clobbered/Compressed Hare/Corn on the Cop/Cracked Quack/Crowing Pains/Daffy Duck Hunt/Daffy Flies North/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Design for Leaving/Devil May Hare/Devil's Feud Cake/D'Fightin' Ones/Dime to Retire *1/17/18 - 3pm - Slap Hoppy Mouse/Slick Chick/Snow Business/Sock A Doodle Do/Solid Tin Coyote/Soup or Sonic/Spaced Out Bunny/Star Is Bored, A/Steal Wool/Stooge For a Mouse/Stop! Look! And Hasten!/Strangled Eggs/Street Cat Named Sylvester, A *1/18/18 - 7am - Dixie Fryer/Dog Pounded/Don't Axe Me/Don't Give Up the Sheep/Double or Mutton/Dough for the Do-Do/Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare/Dr. Jerkyl's Hide/Drip-Along Daffy/Duck Amuck/Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24 1/2th Century/Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2 Century/Room and Bird *1/18/18 - 3pm - Stupor Duck/Stupor Salesman/Sugar and Spies/Superior Duck/Suppressed Duck/Tease for Two/There They Go-Go-Go!/This Is a Life/Thumb Fun/Tired and Feathered/To Beep or Not to Beep/To Hare Is Human/Too Hop to Handle *1/19/18 - 7am - Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Ducking the Devil/Ducksters/Dumb Patrol/Egg Scramble, An/Fair Haired Hare/False Hare/Fast and Furry-ous/Fastest with the Mostest/Feather Bluster/Feather Dusted/Feed the Kitty/Feline Frame-up *1/19/18 - 3pm - Touche and Go/Transylvania 6-5000/Trap Happy Porky/Tree Cornered Tweety/Tree For Two/Trick or Tweet/Tugboat Granny/Tweet and Lovely/Tweet and Sour/Tweet Dreams/Tweet Zoo/Tweet Tweet Tweety/Tweetie Pie *1/20/18 - 7am - Kiddie's Kitty, A/Kiss Me Cat/Knights Must Fall/Knighty Knight Bugs/Last Hungry Cat/Leghorn Blows At Midnight/Leghorn Swoggled/Lickety-Splat/Lighter than Hare/Lighthouse Mouse/Little Boy Boo/Little Orphan Airedale/Little Red Rodent Hood *1/20/18 - 3pm - Beep, Beep/Bell Hoppy/Bewitched Bunny/Big House Bunny/Big Top Bunny/Bill of Hare/Bird in a Bonnet, A BABY LOONEY TUNES *1/14/18 - 5:30pm - Pastime for Petunia, A/Looney Tunes Zoo *1/15/18 - 5pm - Loose Change/Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Baby Martian Gone *1/15/18 - 5:30pm - Who's Your Granny?/If You're Looney *1/16/18 - 5pm - Yolk's on You, The/Baby Elmer Had a Friend *1/16/18 - 5:30pm - Never Say Try/Taz's Fridge *1/17/18 - 5pm - Melissa the Hero/My Bunny Lies over the Ocean *1/17/18 - 5:30pm - Littlest Tweety, The/Over the Burrow *1/18/18 - 5pm - Cool for Cats/Ten Loonies in a Bed *1/18/18 - 5:30pm - Present Tense/Hare Hid Under the Fountain *1/19/18 - 5pm - Tell-A-Photo/Born to Sing *1/19/18 - 5:30pm - Eggs-traordinary Adventure Part 1 *1/20/18 - 5:30pm - Eggs-traordinary Adventure Part 2 NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker